Talk:Victoria (Two Georges)
The add on should probably be "The Two Georges" rather than just "Two Georges," for consistency. Also, Victoria in the novel isn't quite the same as Washington, DC. It's on the other side of the Potomac River and has a presumably different origin story, thus I think Victoria city should have a separate article from Wash DC.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 20:11, May 22, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, it probably should be renamed to the full (The Two Georges). :I am not well versed in American history but I thought the land in Virginia was also initially allocated for Washington but later returned? If so, then I don't think a separate article is warranted. Its fairly clear what Victoria is supposed to represent, in any case. ML4E (talk) 18:02, May 24, 2016 (UTC) ::The part about Arlington originally being part of DC is correct, but I still think it's a sufficiently different city from OTL Washington, so that a separate article would avoid confusion. Originally, Washington City was not the whole of the DC; Georgetown, Washington County, Arlington and Alexandria were separate entities within the DC. Georgetown and Washington County were not absorbed into Washington City until sometime after the American Civil War. All the important gov't buildings were built on the north shore in OTL, whereas they were built in the south shore in ATL. The development of Washington in OTL is linked to certain events which did not happen in T2G timeline. It's just like how Hanover, Atlantis seems to be on the site of New York City and has the same basic function as NYC, but there's no way they should be the same article. More to the point, there are separate articles for the NAU and the USA, and it's fitting that their capitals should be given separate articles. A bit weaker metaphor is that Victoria and Washington seem to me as different as Daniel MacArthur and Douglas MacArthur. ::There's a lot of subjectivity to my view of the matter. The legacy of my 20+ years of living in or around DC is to read the parts of T2G regarding Victoria and immediately have a subconscious instinct of "This isn't my city." A converse subjective experience for me is Toronto, where I spent about 3 days in June 1994 at only the best tourist traps, leaving me with a rosy coloured image of the city. When I read the Scott Pilgrim picture books, which have a plethora of Toronto minutiae built into the background details, I had a subconscious feeling of peeking into something which long time Torontans would immediately catch, and knew that I was missing some subtle, clever allusions.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 18:22, May 24, 2016 (UTC) :::In light of the numerous instances of things in T2G being just a "little different" from OTL, and given the Atlantis precedent, I'm ok with moving Victoria to its own article at this point. DON'T DO IT UNTIL ALL OF THE ADMINS HAVE VOTED, JONATHAN. TR (talk) 18:41, May 24, 2016 (UTC) :::The thing with Atlantis, though, is the geography is also different given the continental drift. On the other hand, we do have America's Number 10 separate from the White House. ML4E (talk) 22:27, May 24, 2016 (UTC) :::Cross-reference to previous discussion. Talk:Washington, DC ML4E (talk) 23:08, May 24, 2016 (UTC) :::I'm cool with a separate article. Turtle Fan (talk) 22:03, May 25, 2016 (UTC)